Nine Flames
by Katekyo1412
Summary: Rin finds a small fox one day and that's when things started to change. Yukio feels an attraction towards the fox and his new student. Just who is that student and what connection does she have with the fox? YukioXOC
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm new at this so plz help me to point out my mistakes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist

*is glomped by Yukio*

Rin was very bored. Yukio was out and Kuro was sleeping. Shura was drunk, so no training that day.

It had been a week after foiling Satan's plan to 'merge' Assiah and Gehenna. Yukio could still go on missions despite being a demon. Shiemi was busy with her mother's shop; Suguro, Kokumura and Shima were practicing for their Aria examination and no way was he going to bother Eyebrows. Rin sighed. His ears pricked. A whimper was heard outside the window. Rin looked out and found a miniature fox whose paw was stuck on the window sill. Rin heard the fox asking, "Can you help me?"

Rin gently pulled the window opened and picked up the fox. He brought her in and bound her paw with bandages. Just then, Yukio came back.

Yukio was surprised to find Rin bandaging a fox. The fox was a demon, by the look of its red eyes. He could also hear it. "I'm a female." The fox muttered. Yukio jumped. He had forgotten demons have some sort of telepathy between them. "S-sorry," he apologized sheepishly. The fox sighed. Rin looked up. "Yukio! Come help me," he called. Yukio obeyed and patched up the fox while Rin prepared a basket with some cloth in it for her to sleep in.

When the basket was prepared, the fox snuggled in it. "Thanks, Young Masters," she murmured. Rin frowned. Already many demons tried to capture him to bring him back to his biological father. Not that he was a good father at that too. Yukio got up. "Onee-san, the food is on the table," he reminded Rin. Rin dashed off to cook while Yukio continued to do his research.

The smell of food wafted into Yukio's sharp nose. Yukio got up and walked towards the kitchen. Rin was there, holding a dead rat. Yukio didn't think much about it until a few seconds later. "O-Onee-san! What's with the rat?" Rin glanced back. "It's for the fox," he replied.

Unfortunately, the fox _refused_ the rat. She merely sniffed at it and pushed it towards Kuro. Rin scratched his head. The fox glances at Rin and explained that she did not like raw meat or rats for that matter. Rin had no choice but to cook more food and give the food to the fox, which was finished rather quickly. The fox washed herself and gave Rin's cooking a compliment before settling down and sleeping. Yukio nodded and dragged Rin to the toilet.

The next day was a holiday for the Esquires so there was no homework. Yukio bent down and woke up the fox. He had some questions for her. Kuro woke Rin up. As the fox got up, Yukio asked the first question burning in his mind: "Who are you?"

"Kyuu. Offspring of the Nine-tailed Fox."

"Nine-tailed Fox?" Rin was puzzled.

"He is the flame demon that made the Flames of Life," Yukio explained.

"Still doesn't ring a bell."

"Shut up!"

Kyuu rolled her eyes. The brothers were bickering again. She broke them apart. "Okay…stop fighting already." She mused. Yukio stared at Kuro. Ever since Rin got Kuro for a familiar, he never stops searching for one. Yukio glanced back at Kyuu. "Hey, Kyuu," he called. Kyuu looked up at him. "Can you be my familiar?" Yukio enquired. Rin's eyes widened. Kyuu's face lit up and she bounced around. "Of course!" she yelped. Yukio smiled. This fox reminded him of Rin himself, hot-headed but a pacifist, yet hyperactive.

First Chapter Done! Finally!

Feel free to type your critics here. But no fangasm pls.

Dedicated to My friend in school. FANFICTION RULES!


	2. New Girl

The second chapter! No fluff yet, I think. I'm still trying to get the action part in.

Well, school's almost over! I'm gonna miss my friends in my primary school TT^TT

This is dedicated to my friend in school that is so similar to me.

For the next few weeks, Yukio spent most of his time with Kyuu. When Shiemi came over to spend quality time with Rin (a.k.a. studying to her) Yukio usually lock himself in the room and research. He used to dread the times when Shiemi came over. Now, he usually spends half his time playing with Kyuu and researching. Kyuu would also accompany him on missions when Rin was busy. Gradually, Yukio grew fond of her, and affectionately call her "Ky-chan".

Rin noticed the change in his brother. He seemed happier. Rin smiled. His new familiar really made him happier. Just like what Kuro did for him before.

Today in cram school, a new girl shuffled in. Rin noticed she was wearing a jacket over the school uniform and her red eyes flashed in the darkness. A sense of uneasiness spread through Rin as she walked past him and slipped into Shura's former seat. That's when he spotted a white striped over her tea-colored hair. Even Suguro was casting suspicious glances over his shoulder. Yukio paid no attention to her and continued with the lessons.

After class, Shiemi walked over shyly. "Hi, welcome to the cram school. My name is Moriyama Shiemi," she introduced herself. The new girl only sniffed and waved. She got up quickly and left. Shima grinned. "She's a hard one, isn't she?" he mused, earning a sharp jab in the ribs from Suguro. Shiemi looked on dumbfounded. Just then, a loud poof and pink smoke appeared. The creepy principal had arrived! (Lol at this but I find Mephisto pretty creepy) He grinned at the students.

"I see that the new student isn't here!"He announced cheerfully. Rin slapped his forehead. The student was hanging from the hands of Mephisto and did not look too happy. Mephisto place her down and announced: "Your new friend here is named…" He had not finished speaking when the new girl threw the principal out of the window. The principal hovered in the air and laughed. "I guess she wants to introduce herself then!" With that, he disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

The whole class stared at the new girl. She lifted up her head. Red eyes flashing with irritation, she merely shook her head. Yukio was puzzled. This new girl was rather shy. The new student quickly wrote something on the board before quickly running out. This was what the girl wrote:

Miwako (Call me Miw)

15

Training to be a Knight

Yukio was shocked. The whole class was shocked. She just scribbled her particulars on the board and just… left. The class left the school feeling a little light-minded.

Back at the dorm, Yukio told Kyuu all about the new student. Kyuu merely blinked and said, "Give her time," before settling down to sleep. Yukio sighed and turned in for the night.

The next day, Miwako was in again. This time, Shura rapidly called her out. The class watched her intently. She just read out loud as Shura told her to and sat back down. However, Rin felt weird around her. Just being around her gave him the chills.

After class, Shima tried his luck at flirting. He earned ignorance and a slap for irritating her. Suguro tried to get her attention next. No such luck. Konekomaru was too scared. Shiemi had already tried the previous day. Izumo had tried but well, Miwako only continued to stare at the book. Only Rin had not tried, beside Konekomaru. Taking a deep breath, he walked over. Miwako looked up at him. Rin was about to say something when she beat him to it: "You're the brother of Okumura-sensei, aren't you?" Rin was so surprised, he stood there speechless. Recovering, he nodded. She nodded back and continued to read her book. Rin slowly walked back. "Well, I tried." He reported. Shima sighed. No communication for her. Then, Miwako walked up to Izumo. Pointing to a topic, she murmured something into Izumo's ears. Izumo nodded and walked with Miwako out of the door. The boys just became 'statues'. Izumo achieved what they could not. Shiemi had left a long time ago.

Kyuu was not in that night. Yukio had asked Kuro but he had spent the whole day eating. (Fat cat) Worried, Yukio looked around. He found a note saying: Sorry, but I'm out today. Won't be back till late at night. Signed, Kyuu. Just like that. Wow. Yukio shook his head and returned to his research until Kyuu came back at 12 midnight.

Wow this is a long one. *Yawn* I'm gonna miss my friends. School's ending so soon, I wish that time would slow down. XD Well I'm gonna stop here tonight and get some sleep. TT^TT If any of my friends are reading this, I hope we can keep in touch on Facebook!

Signed,

Katekyo1412(A.K.A Kyuu)


End file.
